


Niagara Falls

by MarvellousFics12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is reckless, laughing, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12
Summary: The Avengers tell a story about Steve being reckless. Bucky is not amused. Neither is Steve.The other Avengers definitely are.





	Niagara Falls

“Do you remember that mission back over at Niagara falls?” Clint recounted, already laughing.  
“That was terrible…” Bruce huffed, “I didn’t like that mission.”  
“Bruce, is there a mission that you do like?” Tony asked.  
Bruce shrugged, “I like the ones where there appears to be something wrong, and then there isn’t.”  
“Boring!” Tony responded.  
“Tell ‘em what happened on that mission, Clint. That was gold.” Natasha spurred on.  
Steve was in the corner of the couch, not involved in the conversation. Not even paying attention really, until he heard his name and the words ‘jumped off of the waterfall’. His eyes immediately shot up to Bucky’s, who was paying a little too much attention to Clint telling the story for Steve’s liking.  
“So this guy, the villain, threw the case containing all of his research off of the falls, hoping of course that the fall and the water would destroy everything. Now, this mission was just Steve, Natasha and me, so no flying weirdo’s.”  
“Hey!” Came a chorus from Sam, Tony, Rhodey and even Vision.  
“Continue.” Natasha smirked.  
“Alright. The briefcase just went over, of course. Natasha and I are cursing inwardly, because there went our evidence flying. Most of it, anyway. But then we weren’t holding into account that we have one super soldier with suicidal tendencies. Cause there goes our Captain, just leaping over the edge, diving after that damn briefcase.”  
Steve’s eyes, by now, are as wide as a deer caught in headlight. He knows this ain’t gonna end pretty.  
Bucky, who had not heard this story before, is currently still looking at Clint. And the really scary part is that he’s not looking all that mad, which means Steve is definitely in for it later…  
By now Clint had fallen silent, and the other Avengers were looking at Steve, hoping he’d continue the story or something. Even Bucky slowly turned his head, giving Steve his undivided, but most importantly, unwanted attention. His eyes slowly snapped up to Steve’s eyes, and Steve could only gulp, because those eyes were definitely meaning murder and worse.  
“Yeah guys,” Steve laughed awkwardly, “about that…”

And then Steve leaped off and over the couch and started a dead sprint down the hall of the Avengers Tower, knowing Bucky would be following close on his heels.  
He wasn’t wrong.  
~

Still sitting in the living room were the rest of the Avengers, currently laughing at Steve’s misfortune. Bucky was protective of Steve, they knew that. They also knew that Steve was one reckless son of a bitch. Telling Bucky about those occasions was definitely their number one source of entertainment.  
“We didn’t even get to tell Bucky Steve broke like, half of all of his bones!” Sam snickered.  
“I heard that!” Bucky shouted back from somewhere in the Tower. Apparently he finally caught up to Steve, because soon after saying that followed a yelp and a loud crash.  
The Avengers were now literally on the floor, howling with laughter.

“Captain Rogers wants you to know that he hates all of you.” JARVIS informed the howling Avengers.


End file.
